


Dancing Queen

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancing, F/M, References to ABBA, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knew she was destined for dancing greatness. Or at least that her Soulmate thought so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitAintStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitAintStraight/gifts).



> This fic CaitAintstraing, who gave me the Words! I have now listened to this song enough times to last me the rest of my life. And I know all the lyrics. Thanks for that.
> 
> For future song prompt reference, I do like classic rock, but… that ABBA video is _painful_. Awkward camera eye contact.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Young Darcy Lewis loved to dance. She was destined to be amazing one day, so when she was six, her parents gave in and let her take ballet.

She was terrible.

They tried tap when she was nine, and that was better, but...

Still pretty bad.

In junior high she took modern dance, but she hated it. 

It didn't like  _ her _ much, either.

As she neared her late teens, a disappointed Darcy was forced to admit that she was probably not going to be crowned Monarch of the Dancers. Although she enjoyed dancing, she couldn't seem to do it to anyone else's tune. So Darcy danced for herself, with music or without, on the beat or off, with a partner or alone.

Jane was often an unwilling participant when Darcy was in the mood for a dance, but once weekly was Jane's limit, and never while she was close to a breakthrough, even if it  _ was _ Friday night and the lights were low.

Darcy knew that Bruce tried not to watch when she played the right music; it wasn't that she was distracting in a sexy way, it was that he was trying not to hurt her feelings by laughing. She wouldn't have minded if he did. Darcy knew that she was a terrible dancer, but she had learned not to care (her college years helped with that. A  _ lot _ ). 

She didn't let her lack of skill stop her from dancing. She enjoyed it! Plus...

There was no way visiting dignitaries were going to throw her off her game. She waited, quietly and patiently, while Jane and Bruce presented their work to some corporate types, finishing up by accompanying them on a tour of the R&D floors.

The second they were gone, she jacked up the volume on her iPod and put on her song.

Darcy closed her eyes and let the sound of 1976 wash over her. She mouthed the lyrics and spun around, not caring if there was anyone around to watch (there wasn't).

She had the time of her life.

Opening her eyes as the music faded out, she saw that she had a spectator. It was Tony Stark. He was leaning on the door frame, watching with an amused smile. She'd seen him around, but he'd always been too busy building abominations of science and blowing stuff up to have time to meet her. 

"Wow," he said. "You are the dancing queen."

She stared at him. "Huh. I always figured you for more of a Black Sabbath fan."

He started, leaning away from the door frame. "I... am."

"You're the reason I have ABBA lyrics on my ass," she told him, putting a little bit of an inquisitive inflection on the last word.

"And you're the reason I like Black Sabbath," he agreed. "Aside from the obvious, of course."

"Of course."

"So, uh..." He was staring at her like he couldn't believe she was real. "Will you let me take you dancing sometime?"

Darcy smiled. "As long as you realize that I will make us both look ridiculous, because I am horrifying."

Tony nodded. "I saw that." He moved toward her, around the lab bench that separated them. "I don't care." 

"Awesome," she replied. "I've always wanted to dance with my Soulmate."

He stopped in front of her, looking down into her eyes. "Friday night sound okay?"

Darcy offered him an earbud. "Why wait?"

They danced.

Darcy discovered, to her delight, that though her Soulmate had the rhythm she did not, that he was just as willing to embarrass himself as she was.

* * *

Six months later, Tony and Darcy took Second Place in the Avengers Terrible Talent Contest, which was travesty because of how much work they'd done on their routine in Tony's lab. Most of the "choreography" from the original "music video" was easy enough to perform while working, and only required a few turns, a couple of hand sweeps, and some pointing. Everyone but the judges agreed that technically, Steve's team cheated; his barbershop quartet was  _ actually _ good.

_ You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life!  _

_ Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen! _

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145811927988/dancing-queen)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
